This invention refers generally to the folding and stacking of continuous webs and particularly to fan-folding and stacking of business forms having predetermined transverse fold lines.
The fan-folding and stacking of individual business forms imprinted on a continuous web and processed through various stages is conventionally accomplished by providing a low level support for the folding web at the end of the processing machine and providing some means of transferring the web, during folding, from the processing table to the support.
One method for achieving this fan-folding and stacking and the apparatus by which it is accomplished is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,254. The apparatus utilizes a pair of upstanding, eccentrically mounted blade assemblies which operate intermittently. This apparatus is somewhat complicated and requires mechanism by which the blade assemblies are alternately placed in a temporary hold position and a moving position.
The present fan-folding and stacking device is considerably less complicated and more effective than known prior art devices.